


The Mystery of Love

by Lumelle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Victor with two u's, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Some days, Juuri isn't sure why he loves Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So after hearing some wrangler woes, I had to write something where Victor is the one having the number of his u's questioned. Also I decided to spell Yuri and Yuuri as Juri and Juuri, because that's the correct transliteration in Finnish, and because I can.

"You have to keep your husband in check."

It didn't exactly surprise Juuri to glance up and see Juri standing in the doorway, looking somewhat hassled. "He's not my husband," he replied automatically.

"Yeah, not yet, but that's only because you two can't figure out which one is going to wear the dress, or whatever it is that you're still squabbling over. And that's not the point anyway." Juri waved a hand dismissively. "The point is, you're the only one he'll listen to, so you need to rein him in from his latest idiocy."

"It's almost cute how you think anyone can talk any sense into Victor when he gets something in his head," Juuri replied, but stood up anyway. "What is it now?"

"You mean you don't know?" Juri sounded genuinely surprised. "He bought those beasts to the house! My poor cat is about to keel over from shock!"

Juuri very much doubted that. Juri's cat, a prissy thing apparently named either "little fucker", "Her Imperial Highness Major Fluffbottom the Third", or anything between depending on the day and Juri's mood, was the most unflappable creature Juuri had ever had the honor of meeting. He was fairly sure the entire resort could go up in flames around them and the cat would just yawn and glare at them for making such a ruckus. Still, clearly Juri at least was upset, and that was not something he wanted to encourage.

"Right. I'll talk with him." Juuri sighed. "Where is he?"

"Outside!" Which wasn't much of a direction, really, but at least Juri was pointing in a particular direction. That was a good starting point, at least.

For all that he kept muttering about beasts and unreliable monsters, Juri still trailed after him as Juuri headed outside. It was a nice summer day, and he might have enjoyed the sunshine for a moment, except it was immediately obvious what had Juri in such a state. Somehow, a small paddock had materialized outside the resort, with Victor leaning against the fence and Maccachin sitting next to him.

"Victor?" Juuri walked closer. "Victor, what's going on?"

"Ah, Juuri!" Victor spun around, all beaming heart-shaped smiles and sunshine. "What do you think?"

Juuri was about to ask what he was supposed to think about what, exactly, when he spotted the two creatures inside the little paddock. They were a sort of dirty white and very, very fluffy.

"Victor." Juuri drew a deep breath. "Why are there sheep here?"

"Do you like them?" Victor smiled. "I thought they could keep Maccachin company when we're not around!"

"Right." He should probably not touch that point just yet. "And what were you planning on doing with them once we get to St. Petersburg?"

"Oh, that's not a problem! I'll just get a house with a yard!"

"In Russian winter? Victor, they have wool, not arctic survival gear." Juuri took on as stern an expression as he could. "You're sending them back to wherever you got them from. One fluffy dog is quite enough."

"What?" Victor looked shocked. "But Juuri! You can't do that to them, not now! They just got to their new home and it's their birthday!"

"How do you know that?" Juri asked from behind Juuri. He was still keeping his distance, eyeing the animals warily. The sheep, in turn, didn't seem to much care about him.

"I asked the person I was buying them from, of course!" Victor smiled again. "Maybe we should sign to them? It's a celebration, after all!" Then, without a moment's hesitation, he started, "Happy birthday, two ewes, happy birthday, two ewes…"

Juri groaned, but Juuri held back his own sigh until Victor had made his way through the entire song. Finally, he gave his fiancé an unimpressed gaze.

"Victor. Did you, or did you not, purchase two sheep just so you could make a really bad pun?"

"Uh." Victor grinned. "Maybe?"

"Right. Just checking." Juuri shook his head, turning to go. "Just get rid of them before my dad decides to make them into dinner. Or not, however you prefer."

Behind him, Victor started humming again, sounding far too satisfied with himself.

Really, why was he in love with this man again?


End file.
